Enimies under the sun
by MonkeyButt65
Summary: Does he love her? Does she love him? Is this for real? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Enemies under the sun

I despised him.  
He hated me.  
Do I care?  
Not at all.  
Of course he has Montez.

Moving through the hallway, I see them kissing.  
I don't want Troy.  
I don't want to steal him.  
I'm not the girl to scheme.  
But I can't fight it.  
I move along, yelling," Move, move move."  
I break them apart, sending them opposite ways into the lockers.  
I smirked.  
"Watch it, Sharpay!"Gabriella yelled.  
I turn my head. "No body gives a damn about you, Montez!" I yell.  
She glares at me, and I give her the iciest stare.  
Afternoon... (No ones p.o.v)  
Troy's shooting baskets in his backyard.  
He jumps up, ball in hand, misses the shot, and lands on his ankle.  
He screams in pain.  
His parents come outside, rushing.  
They take him to the hospital.  
Hours pass...  
"Troy Bolton," the doctor says, "you have a broken ankle."  
Next day... (Sharpay's POV)  
I walk to school, have my normal day, until lunch...  
I'm walking down my usual path to the lunch line when someone bumps into me, knocking me to the floor.  
"Ahh!!!"I scream. I turn to see who it was.  
None other than golden basketball boy himself...on crutches?  
"What the hell, Bolton!" I get up in his face.  
"You shouldn't be talking, Evans!"  
"You're such an ass! Can you move out of my fcking way?"  
"Your such a bitch! I'm fcking struggling here!"  
"Bolton, Evans, my office now!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed.  
Troy looked so goofy trying walk with crutches.  
I couldn't help but smirk. Luckily he didn't notice.  
Few minutes later...  
Nothing bad, all we got is 3 days of detention.  
But I can't help but be pissed I have to spend them with Bolton.  
Today was the first day of detention.  
After school detention...  
Me and Troy walk in, but I step in front of him quickly nearly knocking him over.  
I smiled.  
We took our seats.  
The teacher looked at us and explained that she was going to do more important things outside the room and told us not to leave.  
I looked around the room.  
It was only me and Bolton.  
I sighed.  
I was so bored.  
I turned around and faced him.  
"You know, Bolton, this is all YOUR fault."  
"I can't believe you! If you weren't so self absorbed and couldn't watch what you were saying, WE wouldn't be in this mess."  
I was taken back. How could he blame me!  
"You weren't 'Mister Appropriate Language in School' either." I said, using air quotes.  
This keeps going for half an hour.  
Time flies when you're yelling at the person you hate the most.  
The teacher walks in just in time and tells us detention is over.  
She tells us there's no after school bus.  
Just my luck.  
Bolton's dad already left and had to pick up his little sister from his grandma's house.  
Bolton spoke up, "I don't have a ride."  
"Miss Evans", the teacher said, "can you take Mr. Bolton to his house?"  
Now, if I wanted detention again, I could've talked back to her and said, "No."  
But being the smart person I am, I put on a fake smile and said, "Sure, I will."  
The car ride was quiet.

The silence was finally broken when he turned and looked at me saying.

"Look I know you're still jealous. I know you hate me and Gabby for being together but she means the world to me and I am not letting that go all 'cause you can't take seeing us together, that wouldn't be fair to me or her." I stayed facing the rode. What was there to say? He had figured me out but I was not going to let that show.

"Why would I be jealous Bolton?" I tried to keep my cool.

"I can have any guy in school now why would I want you? After what happened this summer I'm so over you." He looked forward as well for some reason he looked mad.

It didn't bother me much because I wanted that I really did but I just didn't think he would actually react that way.

"This is my house." He said and I stopped in front of the house. That's where I knew it had begun.

R&R please I know you'll like this one too.


	2. ANread peeps

Sorry guys that I haven't updated since like last year.  
I actually wrote one of my stories during spring break so I had lots of time.  
I will try to get my stories back on track..eventually.  
I'll try everyday after school.  
Wish me luck!  
PSST..This story I wrote on 'Notepad' and i gave it my cousin to review and change it into a real story, but she posted it like this.  
i will fix it..!

POSE.  
SNAP  
GROUPIES.  
SNAP  
KISSES.  
SNAP  
"THIS IS BORING"  
WALKING AWAY CHASE  
...That was a random moment from "Bob"  
X0X0-Bob 


End file.
